


The Four Loves

by The_Creeping_Shadow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Agape - Unconditional love (America & 2P! America), Eros - Romantic love (America & Moon), F/M, Gen, Philia - Platonic love (America & Tony), Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Storge - Familial love (America & Canada)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creeping_Shadow/pseuds/The_Creeping_Shadow
Summary: For America, there were four loves who had influenced him in his life. Each were different in their form, yet in the end, they had affected the nation in the same way. All, except for one.





	The Four Loves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentSilhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSilhouette/gifts).



> I was reading up on what the Ancient Greeks thought about love (or, should I say, the four loves?), and since most people do the more modern concept of love in the form of romantic soulmates, for obvious reasons of course, I thought it would be interesting to play around with the Ancient Greek concept in a Soulmate AU. I know it's not my usual horror stuff, but hey, I was being experimental. Sue me.

* * *

_**Storge** _

_**Blood is thicker than water** _

Canada was always pleasant this time of year.  
  
It wasn't too hot, and so the weather was not yet humid enough for the insects to devour the skin.  
  
It wasn't too cold, and so the weather was not yet frigid enough to attract the blistering winds to shred to the bone.  
  
It was simply... perfect, and for this reason, America liked it best when he could visit his brother at this moment in the seasons.  
  
When they were but young colonies, England had often left the two to their own devices, as he was off conquering the world for crown and country.  
  
This gave the two brothers ample time to tumble about in the rolling green fields of their respective frontiers.  
  
It was also at this time where they burned down their respective capitals in the early 19th century.  
  
This, too, was the time where Canada succumbed to the radiation.

Yet, in spite of all this, in times of sickness and of health, they both still visited the other.

The faded leaf mark on his wrist ached with a dull pain that would not cease, and, laying the flowers on the grave, America couldn't help but think that Canada would've hated this kind of weather.

* * *

_**Philia** _

_**Water is wider than blood** _

When Tony first came down to the Earth, America knew that they were going to be the very best of friends.  
  
His boss, ever secretive in his ways, was wary of the extraterrestrial, and so he tried to hide his existence from America.  
  
What he failed to realize was that, once piqued, America's curiosity could not be bound.  
  
And so, the two met, and thus a beautiful companionship was formed.  
  
He had come with many wonders, and many shiny trinkets for America to tinker around with.  
  
In return, America introduced him to wonders that, while familiar to him, were entirely alien to Tony.  
  
For over one hundred years, the two were inseparable, always scurrying off to one adventure or another.  
  
Yet, not all things stay golden in the end.  
  
At the turn of the 21st century, their friendship began to sour.  
  
First was the Pictonian Invasion, and while Tony did indeed send help in his own way, America could not help but have an inkling of suspicion.  
  
After all, when England colonized the New World, did he not fight off France just to take it all for himself?

Did America not do the very same?  
  
Ironically, much like the natives that he had once fought against, America found himself in their shoes.  
  
The flying saucer on the back of his neck burned, and, toiling away at the Thorium* mines, America couldn't help but think that maybe he should've listened to his boss all those years ago.

* * *

_**Eros** _

_**Oil is sweeter that water  
** _

The brilliance of the full moon shone brightly down on the young child's face.

Sighing in contented bliss, America stared up at the sky.

Out of all of the stars in the night sky, he knew in his heart of hearts that none could compare to the silvery goddess above.

He reached out to the air with his small little hands, and, wishing in the depths of his tiny soul, America vowed to visit this fair maiden in the skies.

Three hundred years later, America made good on his vow.

What he did not expect, however, was for the fair maiden to actually appear.

She formed from the thin air, and her silver hair flowed down her soft, porcelain skin as her grey eyes sparkled with delight.

The two danced as one in the vacuum of space, but alas, America could not stay for long.

Delayed for another half century, America came back with colonists to spare. No longer would she be alone, and they could be together at long last.

Yet, as time went by, his people found less and less use for the Moon.

She was nothing but a barren rock, and could not compare to the wealth of opportunities on the Red Planet and beyond.

Much like the Moon was forced to evade him in his youth through her ever changing phases, so too was America forced to evade her.

Time was ever changing in its phases, but whether it be during the Earth's enslavement or it's golden age, America was always dragged away from his silver goddess.

Eventually, a thousand years later, she was used as material for a Dyson Sphere**, and there was nothing that he could do.

The crescent mark over his heart stabbed into his chest, and, observing the drones put the last finishing touches on the sphere, America couldn't help but think that it's metallic sheen almost resembled her hair.

* * *

_**Agape** _

_**But air is the purest of them all  
** _

While he didn't look over the age of thirty, America was now an old man.

At over ten thousand years old, he was the last of the nations that still remembered the time before the space age.

Through much trials and tribulations, he alone survived the march of time.

While America and his people had indeed many achievements to their names, what he was most proud of was his successor.

Born two hundred and fifty years ago, the new representative became much like a son to him.

Allen was his human name. It was an archaic one, one far flung in the Earth's past.

All the same, America thought it fit the boy best.

America taught his successor everything that he ever knew, and in return, the bonds binding their souls together were stronger than ever.

It was a new beginning.

Yet, the birth of a successor also marked the end of the predecessor.

Slowly but surely, America was fading away....

His people were becoming Allen's, and so he was to be the next America.

The baseball bat marked on his cheek soothed him as he prepared for his death, and, disappearing into the void, America couldn't help but think that the fresh, natural air from the Earth was the first that he had breathed in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> *Thorium can be used for fusion reactors, which is a must-have for space faring civilizations.  
> **Dyson Spheres can be built by a Type II Civilization on the Kardashev scale. They are used to capture all of the energy that a star puts out.


End file.
